1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for training and organizing on-site event professionals. More specifically, the present invention is a method and system for training and organizing professionals in the hospitality and tourism industry.
2. Description of Related Art
Hospitality and tourism is the third largest revenue producing industry in the United States. Demand for qualified people is high in this industry, especially in large cites such as New York, London, Paris and Washington D.C. These cities depend on the billions of dollars in revenue generated as a result of hospitality and tourism. The related art includes many system and business methods involving hospitality and tourism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,016 issued to Steadham, Jr. et al., outlines a computer integrated event management system that coordinates the entire process of event planning and implementation, using specialized software combined with a microcomputer network, which includes a network file server. CAD/DATA stations and DATA stations are used by facility personnel to efficiently plan and implement events. The system includes a fully relational database and CAD module which are connected together using a third module such that, whenever a piece of information is changed in one place, it is automatically changed everywhere it is stored in the database.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,454 issued to Jafri et al., outlines a reservation program providing for greater speed and ease of use than has been possible with existing systems. In a typical implementation, the reservation software is run on a personal computer connected to a server node through a dial up line. The server node is in turn connected to a computer reservation system such as SystemOne, Apollo or Sabre.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,075 issued to Kanemitsu, outlines a system which is capable of planning a tour time schedule using simple facility information entered by a traveler, and then easily and quickly preparing a complete itinerary for implementing a comfortable tour. When the traveler inputs desired facilities and destinations, departure dates and times, a departure location and a return destination, a schedule preparation section calculates the basic route by searching databases and basic stay time previously set with regard to the entered facilities from the basic stay time storage section, thereby preparing an itinerary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,803 issued to Kanemitsu, outlines an itinerary making system for preparing an itinerary according to the facilities that can be used timely, by a simple inputting operation. When a traveler enters desired facility information and visiting purposes through an input unit, a plan preparing unit retrieves from a database, recommended visiting times for using the facilities, according to each visiting purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,679 issued to Acebo et al., outlines a method and system for effecting the instantaneous data transmission to a locally operated computer system upon an occurrence in the computer reservation system. Specifically, a method for automatically generating pre-ticketed travel information is disclosed, in which booked reservation information and traveler information is automatically transmitted to a locally operated computer system, as soon as the booking of the reservation is complete.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,093 issued to Maruyama et al., outlines a job scheduling system for solving scheduling problems such as a production programming, and in particular, to a scheduling system for generating restriction violating conditions or restriction satisfying conditions and properly using these conditions, in later processes, so as to effectively set out a schedule.
Although each of these patents describe useful systems and business methods, what is really needed is a training and organizing system and method for the hospitality and tourism industry. Such a training and organizing system and method can address the marketplace's demand for qualified professionals in the hospitality and tourism industry.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.